


The Inquisitive Dr. Jackson

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Jackson ponders life's biggest questions. A series of five drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitive Dr. Jackson

  
_What?_   


"What shall we do today?"

"Don't mind. What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could catch up on the chores. We could go to the bookshop in town and pick up the stuff I ordered. We could watch all the hockey you taped while we were away".

You smile...

Or we could stay here.

Your head on my shoulder, your thigh over mine, your palm on my stomach.

My lips on your face, my fingers in your hair, my heart in your hands.

You slide on top of me and we fit so well.

I like your idea better.

  
_Where?_   


"Where have you been?"

Dark eyes full of remorse meet mine. He doesn't reply, but strips, shedding his uniform in record time.

The light goes out and the bed dips. Warm, searching hands reach for me, touch me, hold me, possess me.

His embrace is all the explanation and reassurance I need. His sighs make it clear that wherever he was and whatever he was doing, it was keeping him from this.

These days, his job is what he does, not who he is.

We learned that together.

Never mind where he's been; look at where we are right now.

  
_Who?_   


Flat on our backs, staring at the ceiling. Five minutes, ten, fifteen.

"Who?" I whisper finally and he sighs, knowing it was coming.

In the dark, his hand fumbles for mine, finds it and he threads our fingers together.

"Vacher, Benson and Cormac."

There's nothing else to say. A pain shared.

I roll onto my side towards him, bring our twined hands to my lips then press them against my heart. I lay my other hand on his chest and feel the reassuring ebb and flow of his breath.

His hand comes up to cover mine.

Now we can sleep.

  
_When?_   


I look at him through half-closed, sated eyes.

"When did you know?"

His deep brown gaze flicks to me and away again.

Maybe it's hard to define. Love isn't always a blinding white bolt of enlightenment; it's not always sudden and it's not always obvious.

Sometimes it's as slow and insidious as floodwater; it creeps and glides across the flat land yet changes it completely. Like Jack changed me.

"When I had to say goodbye," he murmurs, and his eyes hold mine. I know this is important...and hard for him to say.

"On my ascension?"

"On Abydos."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

  
_Why?_   


"Love you."

"Why?"

"Got me."

If he doesn't know by now...

If he can't see in my eyes that he's everything my life has been missing, if my kisses don't tell him the depth of my love, if my body in his doesn't say we belong and his in mine doesn't mean it's forever, then he'll never know.

I pull myself even closer to him, my nose buried in the warm, soft skin of his shoulder. He smells delicious, salt, sweat, sex and spice. I feel myself thicken and harden in response.

Maybe I should tell him one more time.

Fin


End file.
